Love and Security
by MoneyMatchShip
Summary: Sometimes in life, you have to choose between love and security. Life isn't as easy as it is in the fairy tales we read. Blair has to choose between Chuck and Nate; Love or security. Spoilers good up through prom.


Love and Security

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Life is never easy… not like it is in fairytales and stories. In real life, you don't always get to follow your heart… sometimes you have to face reality. Sometimes you have to look love straight in the face and tell it to go to hell! Sometimes you have to tell it that you can't follow it anymore, because you have to choose the safe path…

Nate or Chuck? Chuck or Nate? Love or security? Blair Waldorf had always believed in fairytale endings. She had always wanted everything to end perfectly. She had planned her life out from the time she was a child, and she didn't like it when things came along that messed up her plans.

When she first found out about Nate and Serena, she had been devastated. Blair Waldorf had thought that her life was over. When Nate arranged for them to get back together, Blair immediately agreed… after all, that is how the plans had gone. She was supposed to grow up to by Mrs. Blair Archibald. Later, when she had broken up with Nate on lost her virginity to Chuck, she tried to push all of those horrid memories from her mind. That was NOT how her life was supposed to go. She hoped and wished on every shooting star that Nate would come back to her. It hadn't seemed like that was what fate had in store for her.

So Blair Waldorf had revised her plans. She had chosen Chuck Bass as her fill in Nate. He was a lot harder to control, but she figured if she couldn't have Nate, she could fool herself into believing she loved Chuck. But Chuck had destroyed her and then tossed her aside like a dirty handkerchief. After Chuck told the world how she had lost her virginity, nobody wanted anything to do with her anymore… not even Chuck.

That was the second time Blair Waldorf wanted to die. She tried to get away, but Serena wouldn't let her. So she came back and faced the music, and boy was it a bitch. Nothing was like how she had planned. Nobody respected or followed her anymore. She had gone from Queen Bee to Class Whore in under ten seconds.

Blair eventually enticed Chuck Bass back into her arms… he was her revised dream… but he always was unstable. Blair now knew that she should have known better then to pressure him into a commitment. She was lucky with Nate. Just because Nate was willing to commit didn't mean that all boys were willing to commit, and Chuck Bass was never one for commitment.

They had spent most of senior year trying to get the other to say they loved them first. That had all ended up a bust. Blair had told Chuck that she loved him and he had just left her. She had given him her everything in his time of need, and he had thrown it away like a pair of hand-me-down Jimmy Choos.

That is when Nate came back for her. She could have it all again. He would be in Columbia, and she would be in NYU. It wasn't their original dream, and it was modified, but it was still theirs. Of course, just when things were starting up with Nate, Chuck had to come back into the picture. He had started chasing her again… playing those games with her heart that always frustrated her.

And that is when she realized that she had to choose. Blair Waldorf couldn't have both… she had to choose between Chuck Bass or Nate Archibald.

Chuck Bass had always been fun. With him, she could be evil and scheming. But at the same time, it was always a game with Chuck. She had to work so hard to make anything work. She had fought so hard for them, and he had just thrown it all away.

Nate Archibald was her first love. Her first heartbreak. Her first kiss. He was the dream that she still carried around with her. He was dependable and everything came easy with Nate. He wanted her to move in with him…

She here she was, left to choose her own path. Did she want the stability of Nate… the promise of forever? Or did she want the fun and uncertainty with Chuck?

"Nate, about the apartment…" Blair said, looking at her boyfriend, "I think we should move in together. I mean, you're right, I hate the subway. And it will let us be together. I think it is a good step for us."

Nate looked at his girlfriend. He knew she put on a brave front a lot of the time, but right now, she looked stubborn and determined. "Yeah, it will be great," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Later that night, after Nate was asleep in their new bed in their new apartment, Blair stepped into the living room and scrolled through her phone book. As she got to Chuck's phone number, she pressed the call button.

"Hello." His voice greeted her. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach, but Blair new that she had chosen this path, and now she had to stick to it.

"Chuck, I just wanted to let you know that Nate and I have decided to move in together… I need you to stay away from me, forever!"

Blair hung up, not even waiting to hear his reply. She was afraid that if he said anything, it would make her change her mind, and right now, Blair just wanted to feel safe. Quietly Blair walked back into the bedroom and slipped into the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Nate muttered, half asleep, pulling Blair into him.

"It is now," Blair answered as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Blair forced herself to stop crying. She knew that in real life, you don't always get to have what you want. In real life, sometimes you have to follow your head and not your heart. Sometimes, you just have to accept reality and eventually grow to love your choose.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Do you want me to continue?


End file.
